fahlcans_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Kris Jones
Kris Jones was the male tribute from District 1 in the 98th Hunger Games, serving as the primary antagonist of the games. He was a member of the career pack, starting off as a lighthearted games are fun kind of a tribute. A strong tribute with a powerful physique, Kris was one of the most deadly tributes in the games. As the games progressed, he lost his fun attitude and became a ruthless killer, playing a role in the death of four other tributes before he was killed on the 16th day of the Hunger Games. Biography Early life Not much is known about Kris, apart from the fact that he was probably trained from a young age to be a career tribute in the Hunger Games. At age 17 he volunteered to join the 98th Hunger Games. 98th Hunger Games Kris trained for the games and during his games training tenure he joined the career alliance. He scored well, getting a 10 and high odds to win it. During the bloodbath, he killed the District 8 boy. As the games went on, tensions developed between Kris and Lance. At one point tensions peaked and Kris was about to kill Lance after injuries sustained on the second day. They didn't get better, as Astoria was the only person keeping Kris from killing Lance. Once Astoria left the careers after giving up their location, Kris made an uneasy truce with Lance to kill the traitor. A battle erupted between the remaining eleven tributes. During the carnage Kris killed Astoria, before fleeing with the surviving careers. Three days later during the feast, Kris achieved body armor. He lied to the anti careers, promising to let Rebekah go if they surrendered. Even though they dropped their weapons, Kris slashed Rebekah's throat anyway, killing another tribute. After the volcanic eruption, the arena shifted drastically. Kris was separated from Zane and Sarah during the chaos, and was never reunited with them during the remainder of the games. Kris spent the remainder of the days foraging and hiding out in the southern portion of the arena, before attacking the love couple Driff and Robin. Although he succeeded in killing Driff, he was eliminated by Robin for the action, ending his run in the games. Legacy Kris was a very strong tribute, and was feared by many of the other tributes. After Lance's death, Kris was the most deadly tribute. After his death, Zane was relieved to not have to face Kris in combat. Appearance Kris was tall, with a heavily muscled build. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Kris was a show boating career, taking the games lightly. However, once immersed in the deadly arena, Kris became a ruthless killer, preferring to take down his opponents by any means necessary. In his final days he was cold-blooded and distant, caring little for the feelings of Driff and Robin. Victims Kris was a career tribute who used primarily used a knife to kill his victims, though utilized a spiked club during his attack on Driff and Robin. He killed four tributes in the games, though despite his effectiveness in combat he still was killed and lost the games. *District 8 Male (98th Hunger Games) *Astoria Minerva *Rebekah Turner *Driff Vanderlance Trivia *Kris is 6'2" and weighs 205 pounds. *He survived 16 days in the The Hunger Games, placing 6th out of 24 tributes. *Kris had the highest number of kills of any tribute during the 98th Hunger Games, with 4 confirmed eliminations. *Kris is loosely based off of Marvel and Gloss, two male tributes from District 1 in Suzanne Collin's 'Hunger Games', having a similar death to Marvel and looking similar to Gloss, down to preferring knives as his weapon. *Kris is portrayed by real life NFL athlete Christian McCaffrey. Category:98th Hunger Games Tributes Category:District 1 Citizens